Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story
by VanillaFlavored
Summary: One hundred short-to-medium sized stories/drabbles centered around my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, and – possibly – other Naruto yaoi pairings. Most challenges are from Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge on deviantART. Updated when possible.
1. Introduction

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

Summary: **100 short-to-medium sized stories/drabbles centered around my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, and – possibly – other Naruto yaoi pairings. From Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge on deviantART.**

A/N: **Okay, so, I was totally inspired by Sakana-san (you are AWESOME, Sa-chan!) to do this challenge, because she's doing the challenge on Bard and Finny from Kuroshitsuji. She's the one who told me about the challenge and at first I thought, "There's **_**no way**_** I could ever do that!" But after browsing dA for the challenge, I decided to do it. I found a few of them, and I'm thinking about doing them all, but on different pairings. But, that might take a while. So, for now, I'll do it on Sasuke and Naruto from, obviously, Naruto. And thank you so much, Sa-chan – if you don't mind me calling you that – for inspiring me, even if you don't read this! :D**

**And another thanks to my very good friend, ItachiFanGirl24, aka Wina, because if I don't mention her in here, she'll be mad. xD I'm kidding, Wina. I love you. :3**

**These themes come from Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge on deviantART. I might use 's 'random generator' to get different challenges every time, instead of going in order.**

Warning:** For now, there is no warning... For now.**

Disclaimer: **I do not, in any way, own Naruto. Kishi does, and, for that, I envy him.**

* * *

**1.) Introduction**

I'll never forget the first time I saw him. The first time I saw his smile.

We were in a small gourmet coffee shop that I came to every once in a while. I remember thinking about how it must have been fate that put me in the coffee shop that day. Instead of ordering my usual vanilla bean frappuccino like I had intended to, I sat down at the nearest, unoccupied table and watched him.

He was reading a book. I couldn't read the title of it from where I was sitting, but the colors on the cover looked familiar. He, also, had a drink in front of him. It was in a plastic to-go cup, but all I could see was that the drink was white. I sat there, watching him, for a few minutes. I wanted to see if he was with someone, or if he was meeting someone, but after a few more minutes, he was still alone.

When he put down his book and grabbed his cellphone out from his pocket, I looked away, afraid that he would notice me staring at him. Then, I heard a soft sigh and the sound of his phone closing. I looked back at him, watching him take swig of his drink from its straw. He grabbed his book and marked his place with a napkin. He stretched out his arms. He was leaving.

That's when I quickly got up – almost tripping in the process – and calmly walked over to him. He was just about to get up from his seat when he saw me coming towards him. He stopped, still seated in his chair.

I stuck my hand out and I introduced myself. "I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

He looked confused, his bright, blue eyes blinking at my hand. Then, he realized what I was doing. He smiled – oh, god, I loved his smile – and shook my hand. "Uzumaki Naruto."

I studied his facial features, taking in as much as I could without staring too long. He had golden blond hair, which was spiked up naturally. His tanned skin was smooth and flawless, aside from the three scratch marks he bore on both of his cheeks, causing him to resemble a cat. His eyes – so beautifully blue that they could put the sky to shame – looked into mine, as if they were searching deep into my soul. And his smile. That was what caught my attention instantly. His smile was beautiful. Never, had I ever, seen a smile that breath-taking.

I hadn't realized I was still holding Naruto's hand until he gave it a gently squeeze. I saw a faint blush appear on his face. I glanced down at his table, seeing that he was reading James Patterson's, '_Step on a Crack'_, one of my personal favorites. Inside his white drink, I spotted small black dots, meaning had been drinking a vanilla bean frappuccino. I grinned inwardly, feeling almost giddy with unknown excitement.

Did I want to let go of his hand? No.

But did I want to stand there, holding his hand, stuck with only an introduction? Definitely not.

No. I wanted more.

I wanted so much more...

* * *

**Okay. That's it for the first challenge, Introduction. It's not much, and I'm not quite satisfied with it, but it's 3:40am, and I wanna go to bed after I post this. I'm sorry, Sa-chan, if this doesn't meet your expectations. I'm horrible, I know. selected challenge number five, which is Light. Let's see if I can get it up tomorrow or sometime this week. :)**


	2. Light

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

Summary: **100 short-to-medium sized stories/drabbles centered around my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, and – possibly – other Naruto yaoi pairings. From ****Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge**** on deviantART.**

A/N: **...yeah. I had a bit of trouble with this challenge. I wasn't sure how I was going to portray Light. I thought of a few things, but they failed. I thought of a sun**_**light.**_** I thought of city **_**lights**_**. Hell, I thought of Yamgami **_**Light **_**(of Death Note). I was about to give up when I looked over at my nightstand and I saw a lightbulb**_**.**_** Literally. My nightstand has a lamp on it. Then, I thought back to Paramore's music video for **_**Ignorance**_**. A small, cramped room with a single light-bulb. I got a pathetic idea. So, I wrote, then erased, then wrote... Until I finally got it. I'm not really happy with the plot of this challenge, but, hey, it's something, right?**

Warning: **Again, no warning. Yet.**

Disclaimer: **I no own-y Naruto!**

* * *

**2.) Light**

"So...?" I said, attempting to start small-talk while looking down at the ground. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't. It was too... Awkward.

"...so?" Sasuke said. I licked my lips and swallowed.

"Happy birthday," I said, trying to keep the small-talk alive.

"Thanks," Sasuke replied. I rubbed the back of my neck.

I wanted to die. I knew I shouldn't have come. I had that feeling in my gut. But did I listen to it? No. I ignored it, like a stupid person. So now, here I was. In a cramped closet, with a dim light-bulb and Sasuke. Why? Because it's his birthday. This is his birthday party. And someone – most likely Sakura – had suggested that we play a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven.

At first, I was fine with it. I thought it would be harmless. If my cellphone was picked*****, I'd go into the closet, tell whoever I was in there with that I wasn't interested in doing whatever it was we had to do, and try to make small-talk with them. But I hadn't expected _Sasuke_ to pick my cellphone. The second I saw it in his hand I wanted to run out the door and leave.

If it were anybody else – _anybody –_ I would've been okay with it, but with Sasuke, I couldn't even open my mouth. Why?

Because I liked Sasuke. For more than just a friend. In fact, I wasn't as terrified as I thought I was. Actually, I was kinda glad that he picked my phone. I just wasn't prepared for this.

"...how long do you think it's been?" I asked him.

Oh, and another thing: We're stuck in here for twenty-three minutes, since Sasuke's birthday is on the twenty-third.

Stupid Sai and his stupid suggestions.

"A few minutes, I think," Sasuke said. Yeah. I definitely wanted to die.

I slid down the wall to the floor, pulling my legs into my chest. I still couldn't look at him. I looked up at the light-bulb, thinking about how much this looked like an interrogation room. After what felt like a few more silent minutes, Sasuke slid down to the floor, as well.

I couldn't keep this up. The awkwardness was killing me. I had to say something. _Anything_.

"Do you hate me?" Sasuke asked the question before I could. That's when I finally looked at him. My eyes met his dead-on.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. His lip twitched upward.

"Well, you aren't exactly doing anything that proves otherwise," he said.

I frowned. I guess I could make a little more conversation.

"Alright, then," I said. "How about I just ask you some questions?"

He smiled. "Okay," he said. "Ask away."

I repositioned myself, spreading my legs and stretching them out. "So," I started. "Was this party your idea?" I asked him this because Sasuke wasn't much of a party-person.

"No," he said, as I had expected him to. "It was Itachi's."

"Of course," I said. "And are you happy that you're having this party?"

He smirked. "Not at all."

I laughed. "Figures. Do you like that your birthday is in July?"

"Yes."

"Do you wish your brother didn't forced you to have a party?"

"Yes."

"Do you love your brother?"

"...I'll have to get back to you on that." We both laughed at his answer.

I continued to ask Sasuke questions. Then, I asked him, "Is there something you wanted for your birthday?" He raised an eyebrow at my question. I must've caught him off guard. But then he smiled again.

"Yeah," he said. My heart thumped, reminding me that I liked him, and that the person he liked might not be me. "Some_one_. I wanted someone for my birthday."

"Oh," I said. "Is it someone you like?"

"Yes," he said. "Someone I like very much."

"Oh," I said, a little disappointed. I looked at the ground again.

"Do you like someone?" Sasuke asked me, a hint of – what sounded like – concern in his voice.

_'Does he _care?' I thought to myself. I smiled weakly. "Yeah," I said. "But, I doubt they like me back."

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "There's no way they could like me back," I said. "We don't really know each other all that well, and... It's just not possible."

There was another silent moment.

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Sasuke asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ask you what?"

"Ask me who I like," he said. It wasn't a question.

My heart thumped again. "No," I said. "It's alright. You don't have to tell-"  
"But I _want_ to," he interrupted. "So, ask me."

I stared at him, wondering what he was up to. "Who... Who do you like?" I asked.

The small smile he had on his face grew. "I like... You."

My eyes widened, bulging out of their sockets. My jaw dropped. Then, the dim light-bulb suddenly brightened at Sasuke's words, filling the closet with light.

"Y-You... You like me?" I said, not believing him.

"Yes, I do," Sasuke said. He got up and held his hand out, signaling me to grab it. Still dazed by his confession, I grabbed his hand. He lifted me off the floor and stood me up in front of him. He put his hands around my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"Naruto," he said. "Can you give me what I wanted for my birthday?"

The daze was fading. I looked into Sasuke's dark eyes, searching for a sign to tell me this was all a joke, but all I found was seriousness.

"You want me?" I asked. I felt uncertain. "For your birthday?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes," he said. "I want you to tell me that you like me, too."

I swallowed again. Took another deep breath. "I... I like you, Sasuke."

He smiled at me and wound his arms around me, holding me.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke," I said.

"Thank you, Naruto," he whispered into my ear.

* * *

**...yeah, that totally sucked. I'm going to go shoot myself now. *shot***

**Anyway, yeah, this sucked. I fail. BUT IT WAS HARD! I couldn't think of anything! I'll try harder on the next challenge, which happens to be... Destruction. Fuck. Okay, whatever. I'm tired. :P**

***My version of Seven Minutes in Heaven: You gr****ab a hat or a bag or something like that, get in a circle, and put a personal belonging into the hat/bag/whatever with their eyes closed, making sure that they don't see what another person is putting in it. Someone has to go around to each person in the circle and each person must choose an item from the hat/bag/yeah. So, for example, Naruto put his cellphone into the, er... Hat. And Sasuke grabbed his cellphone out of it. That meant he and Naruto had to go into the closet. That makes sense, right?**


	3. Destruction

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

Summary: **100 short-to-medium sized stories/drabbles centered around my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, and – possibly – other Naruto yaoi pairings. From ****Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge**** on deviantART. Updated daily, so far.**

A/N: **Destruction. Evil, evil destruction. How I hate you. God, this is so hard, and I'm barely on the **_**third**_** challenge. Shows how lazy I am. At least I'm posting this BEFORE 4am. Thank you, Wina, for the idea on this challenge, even though I changed most of it. You know, when I write these Author's Notes, I'm only **_**really**_** talking to you and Sa-chan, since I have no other readers. It makes me feel a little pathetic, but I won't give up. I'll keep trying, with help from you and Sa-chan, and my passion for writing.**

**Oh, and Wina, because your SasUKE is so effing contagious (I'll kill you for that later), I think I might've made him uke-ish in this challenge. Damn you, you evil person. I hate you. You shall burn in Hell for all eternity.**

Warning: **Err... Teen? I dunno. They make out a little. Would that be considered teen-ish? :P**

Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Kishi. He's not mine... Now, Sasuke... That's another story... Kidding. All of it is Kishi's.**

* * *

**3.) Destruction**

"You idiot!" I yelled as I slammed my bedroom door in Naruto's face. I turned and pushed my back up against it.

"Sasuke?" I heard Naruto yell from the other side of the door. "Sasuke, what did I do?"

I gritted my teeth, trying to repress the anger building up inside me. "Everything!" I yelled. My nails scratched at the door behind me.

"All I said was that I-" Naruto started.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"Sasuke-"

"NO!" I screamed. "You can't do this, Naruto!"

"But-"

I pounded my fist against the door. "NO!"

For a while, there was only silence. I felt a weight against the other side of the door. I guessed it was Naruto leaning on it.

He sighed. "Sasuke," he said in almost a whisper. "What did I do?"

I wanted to scream. "You know what you did," I hissed. "You said... _It_."

"You mean 'I-"

"Don't say it again!"

"That's why you're mad?" Naruto asked. The tone in his voice made it sound like _it_ was nothing.

"...yes," I said dumbly. I heard Naruto chuckle.

"Sasuke," he said. "Are you serious? Why are you so mad? I thought you'd be happy?"

"I _am_ happy!" I shouted. I felt a blush rise on my face. "But you don't understand! You're breaking it! You're _destroying_ it!"

"Destroying what?" Naruto asked from the other side of the door. There was another moment of silence. I couldn't decide if I should say it or not. Would it make me weak to say it? Would it make me stupid? I didn't want to be weak, nor did I want to be stupid, but...

"...you're destroying it," I said. "You're destroying... My heart..."

Again, silence. I felt Naruto get off the door. For a second, I thought I was going to cry. Did he leave? Did he think I was stupid? I hate this part of me. My stubborn part. The part that Naruto probably hated, too.

As soon as I felt the tears sting my eyes, the door was opened and I almost fell backwards. I raised my arms, trying to keep my balance. Naruto grabbed my wrists, expecting this.

"How am I destroying your heart?" he asked, his hands tightening slightly around my wrists. I looked down at my feet, feeling dumb.

"B-Because you..." I stuttered. "You..."

"I...?" Naruto said. His grip didn't loosen.

"You..." I said. "You said... _It_..."

"What did I say, Sasuke?" he asked, knowing damn well I didn't want to say it. I shut my eyes, grtting my teeth again.

"You said..." I took a deep breath. "You said... 'I... L-Lovvvve... You.'"

"And how, exactly, is that destroying your heart?" he asked. I tried pulling my wrists out of his hands, but I only got my right one free. I turned my body, trying to free myself completely. Unfortunately, I forgot about the wall next to the door and I slammed myself right into it. I started falling, and Naruto tried to grab me before I did, but he was too late. I fell to the ground, pulling Naruto down with me, and he landed right on top of my stomach. I felt the air leave my lungs as I felt the pressure of his body on mine.

"Damn it!" I choked, unable to breathe properly. My wrist slipped out of Naruto's hand a second before he fell on top of me, but it was pinned beneath his body. Now, I couldn't move at all. "Naruto, get off! You're choking me!"

He was quiet for a second. Then, out of nowhere, he started laughing. Hard. Which made it even harder for _me_ _to breathe_.

"NARUTO!" I yelled. "GET. OFF. NOW! Are you trying to kill me?" His laughter died down. He lifted himself off of me, allowing air to circulate through my lungs again, and he let out a long, content sigh. He got on top of me again, only straddled my hips.

"I'm – I'm sorry, Sasuke," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It's just... When you slammed into the wall..." He started laughing again. "Woo... That was hilarious. I'm sorry."

I glared at him, a blush appearing on my face from embarrassment. "I'm glad you had a nice laugh," I said sarcastically. "Now, get up."

"But Sasuke," Naruto said. He put his palms on my cheeks, rubbing them against my skin. "I don't wanna get up." He pulled my face closer to his, putting our foreheads together. "Because I. Love. You."

My eyes widened. My face was on fire. I wanted to scream, again. But before I could, Sasuke pulled my face upwards, causing our lips to meet. I almost squeaked, surprised by Naruto's sudden action, but instead it came out as choked sound. I pulled at his shirt, trying to get him to stop, but he mistook it as me wanting more.

Naruto licked and nipped at my lips, wanting me to let him in, and I did. But then he pulled away, panting heavily.

"Lacking oxygen; not good," he said, grinning.

I was panting, as well. "Is it _really_ necessary?" I asked. He let out a breath, his version of laughing when he can't breathe.

"If we want to live, yes," he said. "So... Sasuke?" He looked into my eyes, his expression serious. "How does me loving you destroy your heart?"

I sighed, then smiled. "Because," I started. I ran my fingers loosely through Naruto's golden hair. "You loving me is destroying my heart because it makes me so happy, that my heart feels like it's about to burst. You're destroying my heart with your love."

He laughed, again. "You're so silly," he said. He pushed my hair back and kissed my forehead. "Now, you say it back."

My face was burning again. "WHAT?" I yelled. I tried to push him away.

"Just say it!" Naruto said. "I know you want to!"

"NO!" I said stubbornly.

"Just say it," Naruto said. "Please?"

I looked him, at the pleading look on his face, and rolled my eyes. I grabbed the back of his head, pulled it towards mine, and kissed him roughly.

"I love you, too, you idiot!"

* * *

**...Oh, my god. Is it over? *looks up from under my bed* YES! I'M DONE! It took me two hours longer than I thought it was going to! This was supposed to be really short, but it turned out to be really long instead. Funny how ideas suddenly pop into your head, huh? I actually kinda like this one, besides the fact Sasuke is pretty much the uke. Again, Wina, your fault. I'll kill you for it later. Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Next challenge is...!**

**...Vanity? The hell?**

**Whatever. I'll look it up in a few hours, when I wake up. ****Later! :]**


	4. Spring

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

Summary: **100 short-to-medium sized stories/drabbles centered around my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, and – possibly – other Naruto yaoi pairings. From **Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge** on deviantART. Updated daily, so far.**

A/N: **Y****es, I know. I lied. I said I was going to do Vanity, but then I got an idea for it. An idea that I don't think I should put up **_**just**_** yet, so I got another number, which turned out to be Spring. A **_**lot**_** easier. So, here it is.**

Warning: **Well, sex is **_**implied**_**, so that would make it teen, right?**

Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**4.) Spring**

Spring. It's my favorite season of the year. It's not too hot and it's not too cold. Just how I like it.

Unfortunately, _some_ people don't share my appreciation for spring.

"I don't understand why you don't like spring, Sasuke," I said. I fell back onto the soft grass, breathing in the fresh air. "It's, like, the best season!"

"Hn," Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice. "I've already told you why. I only like winter."

"But, Sasuke," I yawned, stretched my arms and legs. "Winter's too cold."

"That's why I like it," Sasuke replied. "It's cold, there's hardly any sun out, the nights are longer..."

I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow when I saw the grin on his face.

"You're such a perv," I said, giggling. He looked down at me and raised his eyebrow.

"How does liking winter make me a perv?" he asked.

"You said _longer nights_," I pointed out.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah," he said. "And?"

I folded my arms behind my head. "Longer nights means more together time for us," I said. I tried not to blush or grin, but I couldn't help it. "In bed."

Sasuke smiled widely. He tried to hide it, but failed miserably. "I wasn't even thinking about _that_," he said innocently.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah," I said sarcastically. "Sure. Of course you weren't."

He laughed. "I wasn't!" he said.

"Uh-huh," I breathed. I stared at him, watching him as he still tried to hide his pervert grin, because he was thinking about it.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding up his hands, his grin wide. "So, I'll admit. That's another reason I like winter. But if it gives me more time to be with you – and _in_ you -" I punched his side when he said this. "then I'm fine with it." He rubbed his side.

"...Sasuke, we live together," I said, laughing. "We spend almost every waking moment together, in bed and out of it."

He flapped his hand. "I know that," he said. He bent over me, his face hovering above mine. "So, why do you like spring so much, Naruto?"

I shrugged. "You know what they say," I said, throwing my hands up. "Spring is the season of love!"

"So, the reason you like spring is because we met in spring?" Sasuke asked, bringing his face closer. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Exactly," I said, pulling Sasuke's lips down to my own.

* * *

**Well, that was short. But, I guess that's the point. It's only 1:40am! I feel so proud of myself. x3**

**I think I've found a new love. I'm _so_ much better at drabbles than actual chapter stories. They're easier to write, and easier to update. **

**Yeah. I could definitely get used to this. :]**

**The next challenge is...!**

**DARK! Yes! I've been _itching_ to write this one! :DDDD**

**...watch me fail at it. xD**


	5. Dark

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

Summary: **100 short-to-medium sized stories/drabbles centered around my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, and – possibly – other Naruto yaoi pairings. From **Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge** on deviantART. Updated daily, so far.**

A/N: **Ugh. I was looking forward to writing Dark, but now that I have it, I didn't know what to write. I spent about 10 minutes writing and erasing, writing and erasing, **_**writing**_** and **_**erasing**_**. Then Fort Minor's **_**'Where'd You Go'**_** came on, and I got an idea. :D And while we're on the subject of good news, I finally cut my hair. I'm so freaking happy. I feel **_**sooo**_** much better. Seriously. It's funny how much confidence I gained from one simple haircut. Anyway, here's the challenge of the day.**

**Oh, and when Sasuke says 'sleep together', he means it in a non-sexual way. And, I'm sorry about all of the 'I remember's. I was in the 'I remember' mood. I'm sure we've all been through it.**

Warning: **Hmmm. Well, again, they talk about sex a little. It's just, like, a little paragraph. If even. Eh.**

Disclaimer: **Kishi owns all, except the challenges and the ideas for those challenges.****5.) Dark**

* * *

I remember the all of the night we used to sleep together in your bed, and how I found the dark comforting when I was with you.

I remember the first night we slept together, and how awkward it was, because you had a twin-sized bed. How cramped we were, and how close we had to be to fit. I remember after a few minutes, you let out an annoyed sigh, got up, and started laying blankets down on the ground, saying we'd have more room on the floor than on the bed. I remember waking up the next morning with back pain, but not caring, because you were in my arms. I remember how the day after that, we went looking for a bigger bed.

I remember the night I asked about your parents, and why I hadn't met them yet. How your eyes widened and how you started to cry. The tears that ran down your scarred cheeks as you told me the truth about why I could never meet them. I remember how I held you in my arms, telling you that it was okay, because you would never meet my parents either. I remember how that night brought us closer together.

I remember the night of our one-year anniversary, and how you said you didn't want to do anything, because you weren't an 'anniversary person'. But you were so happy when you found out I had a whole evening of unplanned events planned for us.

I remember when we went out to dinner at a small, fancy restaurant, and how you wanted almost everything on the menu. How you asked me if you could have this and this and _this_. I remember when you finally decided on something, and it was the simplest thing on the menu. How full you looked when you finished, but how you still managed to asked for dessert for us to split, and finish it.

I remember when we went to the movies, when we asked for the tickets, when we got our snacks, when we went into the theater, and when we finally realized – ten minutes into the movie – that we were in the wrong theater. I remember how hard we laughed as we ran out of there, and how they kicked us out of the movie we had originally wanted to see because we were still laughing.

I remember when we went to the park, holding hands as we walked through the grass. How your blue eyes brightened at the sight of the empty jungle gym. How you pulled me along as you ran towards it, causing me to trip a few times. I remember how excited you were when you climbed to the tip-top part of the jungle gym, the part you're not supposed to climb onto of, with the wind blowing through your golden blond hair, and when you yelled how that night was the best night you ever had.

I remember how that night, we went back to your place, where we went into a full make-out session that lead us to your bedroom. How we desperately ripped the clothes off of our skin, how hard we were panting from the lack of air, and how we explored each others' bodies. I remember how we didn't even make it to the bed, but opted for the floor next to it instead. I remember how the next morning I didn't have back pain, but you did.

I remember this. All of this. Every sweet memory of you. Everyday. Because it's all I have left of you. Because you're gone. Because you're not coming back.

And now, the dark isn't as comforting anymore.

* * *

**See? Told you I'd fail. Why do I always go off topic? That's why I fail! This is Dark, not Memories! Does this challenge even have Memories? But I can't help it. I'm sorry that I'm such a failure.**

**Next challenge: …Magic?**

**...you've gotta be kidding me...**


	6. Magic

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

Summary: **100 short-to-medium sized stories/drabbles centered around my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, and – possibly – other Naruto yaoi pairings. From **Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge** on deviantART. Updated daily, so far.**

A/N: **Sorry about the late update. I was so lazy last night. I think it's because it's my birthday. I'm three times as lazy than I usually am on my birthday than on regular days. :P**

**Magic? Seriously? Ugh! At first I thought I had it down. I mean, I like magic! But then ideas started popping up into my head. Most of them were stupid. Then I got two that I couldn't decide over. Until I remembered it was Naruto's turn. So, I chose the one that appealed to me a little more, even if it did involve being a song into it.**

**Oh, and I mention something about the console-thingy between the driver seat and the passenger seat. I don't know what it's called, so I called it the divider. Because that's what it does. It divides people.**

Warning: **No warning. It's safe. Kinda.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I don't own The Lovin' Spoonful. I don't own 'Do You Believe In Magic?', which is rather sad, because I like that song. I should go download it...**

* * *

**6. Magic**

"NOOO!" I yelled when Sasuke switched the dial on the radio tuner. "Put it back!" I slapped Sasuke's hand away from the dial and tuned it back to where it was before.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me?" Sasuke groaned as the car was filled with the sound of '_Do You Believe in Magic?_' by The Lovin' Spoonful.

"I _love _this song!" I said. I started to sing along with the lyrics.

"_Do you believe in magic, in a young girl's heart? How the music can free her, whenever it starts? And it's ma~gic, if the music is groovy. It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie!"_

I saw Sasuke's hand go for the dial again and I pushed it away, causing him to swerve just a bit.

"Keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road!" I yelled at him.

"I hate this song!" he yelled back.

"TOO BAD!" I started singing again.

"_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose. If it's jug band music, or rhythm and blues. Just go and listen, it'll start with a smile. It won't wipe off your face, no matter how hard you try!_"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "If you're going to sing the song, will you _at least_ sing it in key?"

"Screw you!" I shouted back.

"No!" he yelled. "It's the other way around!"

"SHUT UP! -_come along with me! We'll dance until morning, 'til it's just you and me. And may~be, if the music is right, I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night-!_"

Suddenly, the music stopped. I looked down at the dial to see Sasuke's hand tuning it. He had changed it without me noticing.

"Sasuke!" I screamed. I tried to put it back, but he shoved my hand away. "You idiot! Put it back!"

"NO!" he hissed. "I hate that song!"

"But _I _like it! So, put. It. Back!" I tried to turn the dial again, but Sasuke grabbed my hand with his.

"Leave it!" he said.

"But it's on a talk show!" I whined.

"It's better than that stupid song," Sasuke said. I looked at him, gasped, and put my free hand up to my chest.

"You don't believe in magic, Sasuke?" I said, exasperated.

"No," he said blankly. "It's not real."

I starred at him, with my hand to my chest, in disbelief. "Yes, it is!" I said.

"No," he said. He glanced at me. "It's not."

"NON-BELIEVER!" I shouted, pointing at him. He let go of my hand.

"Naruto, please," he said, shutting his eyes momentarily. "Magic isn't real. It's _magic_."

"It's not real because you _think_ it's not real," I said. "But, Sasuke, if you _believe_ that it's real, then it's real." He gave me an annoyed look.

"So, if I were to _believe_ you were a brunet, you'd be a brunet?" he asked, mocking me.

"No," I said. "You know that's not what I mean, Sasuke."

The car was silent for a few seconds. The guys on the radio were talking about their subject of the day, which was 'how to know if you're girlfriend is having sex with another girl', apparently. Then, Sasuke tuned the radio back to my song. My face brightened and I looked at Sasuke, but he was staring at the road. I frowned, looking down at the hand he was resting on the divider between our seats. He _really _doesn't like this song.

I sighed, switched off the radio, and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"You know," I said. "I thought it was like magic when I met you."

"...what do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, you know," I said. "When you found me in that alley..." I felt Sasuke's hand flinch, but I ignored it. "You saved my life. I thought it was, like, fate. Like, magic."

"It was just a coincidence," he said. "Fate had nothing to do with it."

"I know you don't believe that, Sasuke," I said, squeezing his hand. "I know you believe that it was fate, too. Deep down, I know that's what you believe."

Seconds passed, then Sasuke squeezed my hand back, a smile on his face, as if to say he really did believe.

* * *

**ANOTHER FAIL! I couldn't get it up before twelve! I – yes, I – so sorry. I is failure.**

**I'm sorry if I put the wrong lyrics. I only used one website for them, because I totally forget the lyrics and had to look them up.**

**Anyway, next challenge is... Gluttony! :D**

**BRING ON THE CAKE!**


	7. Gluttony

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

Summary:**100 short-to-medium sized stories/drabbles centered around my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, and – possibly – other Naruto yaoi pairings. From **Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge** on deviantART. Updated daily, so far.**

A/N: **I tried to get this up before 12am, but, as always, I failed. I wanted to upload two in one day, since I didn't upload one on the 27****th****, but I didn't make it in time. Oh, well.  
****Anyway, I got an idea for this right away, and let me tell you... It was **_**sooo **_**dirty. O/O I thought, "Liek, ohmaigawd, I can't do **_**that**_**!" So, I didn't. Maybe I'll post it as a different one-shot later. But, yes, it was a naughty idea. So, for now, you get the clean version! :D**

Warning: **It's totally clean.**

Disclaimer: **We're going through this **_**again**_**? I don't own Naruto. Or any cake. Which sucks. :[****Gluttony**

* * *

7.

Naruto loves cake.

Yes, cake.

Naruto eats cake everyday, and because of his high metabolism, he doesn't gain a pound from it. He loves it so much, sometimes I think he'll marry it. If he could. Which he can't. Which is _good_.

Most of the time, I'm okay with it. I can handle his cake obsession, as long as he keeps it under control. But other times – like now – I have to draw the line.

"Naruto," I said in an annoyed tone of voice as I massaged the bridge of my nose. "You _cannot_ bring cake into our _bed_."

"Yes," Naruto said, matter-of-factly. "I can."

I was used to arguing with Naruto about his cake obsession, and he usually won, but I couldn't stand for _this_. _This_ was taking it passed the line.

"No," I said. "You can't. It's our _bed_. We'll get bed bugs."

Naruto looked at me, giving me a 'Really? Are you serious?' kind of expression. "Bed bugs, Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yes, bed bugs." I was becoming frustrated. "If you eat cake in bed, we'll get bed bugs. I don't want bed bugs, Naruto. You can't eat in bed."

As soon as the last sentence left my mouth, Naruto's expression went blank. Then, he widened his eyes.

"Oh, _no_," I groaned, looking away from him immediately. "You are _not_ about to get me with that _pout_ of yours." I crossed my arms over my chest. "No!"

It went quiet. I peeked through my half-lidded eye and automatically regretted it.

There he was. With that stupid _pout _of his. His eyes wide, his pursed lips trembling, a whimpering sound coming from his throat. He looked so damned adorable. So incredibly cute. So-

"No!" I yelled. "I will not give into your... To your – Your... UGH! FORGET IT! Eat your stupid cake!"

Naruto giggled and gave me a smirk. "I knew you'd see things my way, Sasuke!"

"You cake glutton! Don't talk to me!"

* * *

**Short. Very short. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired. Again, dirtier, LONGER version might be posted later on. Maybe. **

**And, yes, bed bugs ARE real.**

**I never knew work would wear me out this much. I usually don't start yawning until almost two in the morning, but it's barely 12:30am and I'm already yawning. AND I TOOK A NAP TODAY! Dx Ugh. It's too short for me to say if it was bad or not. I guess it was _okay_, but it could've been a lot better. And a little longer.**

**Challenge number 8: ...no. No. I'm saving that one. That one will be the last one next to 'Naughty' and 'Endings'. Different number... Okay, we've got Sadness. Good. Good. :]**


	8. Virus

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

Summary:**100 short-to-medium sized stories/drabbles centered around my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, and – possibly – other Naruto yaoi pairings. From **Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge** on deviantART. Updated daily, so far.**

A/N: **Well, I lied. Again. Sadness... I just wasn't feeling it. Really. I'm actually pretty happy right now. It rained today – a lot more than I had wanted it to, but rain is rain – raining is a good thing in my book - and my friends and I are going bowling. Yes, bowling. So, I'm not in a Sadness mood. I'll do it around next week, probably. So, for now, I got Virus. :D**

Warning: **Somewhere between low and mid-T. There's a reason for that. You'll find out at the end.**

Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea for this fic.**

* * *

**8. Virus**

"SA~SUKE!" I shouted, staring at the now black computer screen. "I think I killed the computer!"

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouted back from the bedroom. He ran out, wearing only his plaid pajama pants. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I said, trying hard to sound innocent. "I was just downloading something!"

Sasuke motioned me to get out of the chair and almost pushed me off when I didn't get off fast enough. He stared at the blank screen, searching for a small clue as to what could've happened. "What were you downloading?" he asked.

"Just some pictures," I replied. "One minute I was at ninety-nine percent and the next, this!" I pointed accusingly at the screen. "It just went black!"

"ARGH!" Sasuke sighed frustratedly. He moved the mouse around, clicked it a few times, then pressed down Ctrl, Alt, and Delete, but nothing popped up. He looked at the back of the monitor, making sure everything was plugged in right. He check the tower, tightening the plugs in, but still the computer stayed blank.

As he check the back of the tower, I quickly walked back to the bedroom unnoticed. I closed the door, quietly, behind me, hearing it shut with a soft _click_. I sighed and slid down onto the cold wood floor.

"Crap," I whispered to myself.

I shouldn't have down that. I knew it wasn't safe. But I did it anyway. And now, Sasuke's going to find out. He's gonna be so mad!

It was an accident, I swear. I thought it would be harmless – to download a few pictures – just a few – but once I got to the sixteenth picture, the computer died on me. I totally froze. It had been like that for about five minutes before I finally built up the courage to tell Sasuke. He's going to _kill_ me. He's told me a thousand times not to do it, but I couldn't help myself! They were just _there_!

Gah! He's going to do a System Restore! Then he'll find out everything. But I can't stop him. He'll kill me for sure. Oh, god, why? I'm sorry! I just wanted a few pictures! You didn't have to punish me for wanting a few _pictures_!

Sasuke's going to find out that I, accidentally, gave the computer a-!

"Naruto?" he yelled. "I _know_ you did not give my computer a _virus_!"

"Crap!" I whispered loudly, locking the door. I put all of my weight against it, knowing that he'll be trying to bust through it here any second.

He's gonna find out. He's gonna find out. He's gonna find out. He's gonna find out that I...!

"NARUTO? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

...accidentally downloaded dangerous pornographic images.

* * *

**Yes, Naruto downloaded porn. Because he's a dirty boy. x3 And when I say 'dangerous', I mean it like they have viruses attached to them. **

**I was going to write about an illness virus, but me being the slight computer geek I am, I chose to write it about a computer virus, instead. I got the idea when I was looking through my Naruto pictures and I remembered this KakaIru doujinshi I had tried to download a long time ago, and I accidentally gave my home computer a virus. I almost cried. I had to call my grandma – Can you believe that? My GRANDMA is a COMPUTER GEEK! – and asked her what I had to do. I told her that my speakers were playing internet ads, even though my internet explorer wasn't opened. She said that I had to run my antivirus, but it wasn't working because of the virus! So, I had to do a system restore. I was freaking out. It was the first time my home computer had gotten a virus. But, we fixed it. Now it's okay. :D**

**Next challenge is Creation. Maybe I'll be able to do this one right, for once.**


	9. Creation

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

Summary:**100 short-to-medium sized stories/drabbles centered around my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, and – possibly – other Naruto yaoi pairings. From **Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge** on deviantART. Updated daily, so far.**

A/N: **BEFORE 12AM! YESSS! I have officially posted two challenges in one day! :D  
****I don't really have much to say this time. Creation. Not as easy as I thought. At first, I was going to make it about some kind of weird concoction Sasuke makes for dinner, but I usually write my challenges on what they make me think of first. I thought of art when I saw Creation. So, it's about art.  
Oh, and this is, like, all dialogue. Not much action. Sorry.**

Warning: **Well... Sasuke painted something... Naughty. So, yeah...**

Disclaimer: **Kishi. Owns. All. Even the world... Kidding.**

**

* * *

**

9. Creation

"...Sasuke?" Naruto asked, sounding afraid. "...What the hell is that?"

I smiled happily at the canvas in front of us. "My creation."

"...the hell is it?" he asked, still afraid.

"Well," I said. "If you look at it from where you are, you can see it perfectly, but if you're too close, all you see are dots."

"...but what is it?"

"You can't tell from where you are?"

"...unfortunately, I can..."

"Then how do you _not_ know what it is?"

"...I don't wanna believe it's what I know it is."

"Why not? I thought you'd love it?"

"...no."

"But don't you think it's beautiful?"

"...no."

"Why not?"

"...Sasuke, it's _us_..."

"I know. I drew us."

"...but, why?"

"Because I wanted to."

"...but did you _have_ to draw us like _this_?"

"Well, pointillism is pretty difficult. Especially if you have no patience. But I thought it'd look-"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"We're _NAKED_, Sasuke!"

"I know! I wanted to draw us naked!"

"...WE'RE HAVING SEX, SASUKE!"

"No, really? I thought we were eating breakfast?"

"...you drew us having sex!"

"In pointillism."

"I don't care _how_ you drew it! I care about _what_ you drew!"

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"No!"

"But you like it, right?"

"NO! I don't like it! Destroy it! Throw it away! BURN IT!"

"But then nobody will be able to see it. I wanted to show everyone."

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Well, kind of, but we're not discussing that right now."

"Get rid of it, Sasuke!"

"How about we do what we're doing in the picture?"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Aw, c'mon? You know you love it."

"Sasuke, stop! I don't! Don't put you're hand down my-Mmm! ...Mmm... Mmhmm...

* * *

**And I'm sure you can imagine what happens after that. :D**

**Definitely not as long as I would've liked it to be, but, eh. I thought it was going to be _shorter_. I'm just happy I got an idea for it.**

**Next challenge? ...Flatlands... Yeah, that's gonna be changed to Beach. Sorry. I don't wanna write about "terrain similar to savanna and grassland". No, thank you. :P**

**Oh, and if you wanna know what 'pointillism' looks like, just search for pictures of it on Google.**


	10. Anger

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

Summary:**100 short-to-medium sized stories/drabbles centered around my favorite pairing, SasuNaru, and – possibly – other Naruto yaoi pairings. From **Caenai-Gyoesari's Writers 100 Theme Challenge** on deviantART. Updated daily, so far. Kinda.**

A/N: **...I couldn't do it. Not beach. Not yet. It wasn't... Exciting enough. So, I picked another number – last minute! – and I got Anger. At first, I had nothing. But then I saw this cute picture of Naruto pouting and I got an idea. So, here it is, after – what? Two-three days of no updates? xP**

Warning: **Eh. It pretty clean.**

Disclaimer: **Again? Ugh. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**10. Anger**

"ARGH!" I shouted, throwing the nearest thing – a chair – across the room.

Sasuke yelped, ducked, and shouted, "What the hell, Naruto?"

"YOU!" I yelled at Sasuke, throwing something else – another chair. "You did it!"

He ducked, again, and said, "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Sasuke!" I threw and empty cereal box. It hit him right in the face.

"JEEZ!" he yelled, rubbing his nose. "Just calm down!"

I stopped. "Calm down?" I said. "Calm down?" I grabbed for the trashcan, which was, also, empty. "Don't tell _me_ to calm down, Sasuke!" I threw the trashcan at Sasuke, but he dodged it, causing it to hit the wall.

"Naruto, stop!" Sasuke shouted. "I said I'm sorry! I didn't know!"  
"How did you _not_ know?" I screamed. "Did you not _check_?"

Sasuke ran back to where I had thrown the trashcan. "You made a little hole in the wall!" he said. "And you broke the trashcan!" He started to walk away from the wall as I got closer to him.

"That doesn't matter to me!" I hissed. "It was the _last one_, Sasuke!" I ran after him, chasing him around the kitchen. "THE LAST ONE!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" Sasuke screamed as he ran away. "I could've _sworn _there was another one in the pantry!"

"LIES!" I shouted. I caught up to Sasuke, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down to the ground. Sadly, I couldn't stop myself, and I tripped over him, sending myself face-first into the floor with a slam. "Damn it!"

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked dumbly behind me.

"NO!" I yelled. "That hurt!"

"Well, you kicked the back of my head!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No!"

I sighed heavily, lifting myself up to sit on the ground. I clutched my forehead in my head, hoping it would stop throbbing. It didn't.

"Sasuke..." I said, calmer. "You're such a bastard."  
"I said I was sorry," he mumbled. "I'll go buy you more later."

"That's not the point," I said. "It was the _last one_. You know the last one is always mine."

"I know, I know," he said.

I turned around to look at him. He was looking at the side of the counter, avoiding eye contact.

I stared at him. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I really am sorry," he said. I crawled over to him until I was right in front of him. I looked into his eyes, and I knew he was sincerely sorry.

I kissed his lips softly and he kissed me back. I lifted one of my hands off the floor and placed it on his cheek. I could feel a smile form on his lips. I chuckled into our kiss, breaking it.

"Okay," I said. "I forgive you this time. But, I swear, if you _ever_ eat the last ramen again, I'll have to kill you."

Sasuke laughed. "Alright, idiot." He pulled me into his lap, holding me in his arms on the kitchen floor.

After what felt like forever, we got off the floor and dusted ourselves off. Sasuke walked over to the pantry and opened the door.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. He rummaged through the pantry, looking for something, until he said, "Ah-ha!"

My eyes widened at what he did next.

He pulled out a box of ramen. The _very_ last one.

* * *

**Now that I think about it, this didn't really relate to the picture I saw. Oh, well. Thanks, Saa-chan, for inspiring me to finish this challenge, because I was being a lazy bum and not wanting to finish it. It's that damned _Wii_, man. It's got me hooked! Dx**

**If you're having trouble visualizing how Naruto pulls Sasuke to the ground and trips over him, just try imagining Naruto pulling Sasuke to the ground from behind by the collar of his shirt, then Naruto not being able to stop running and accidentally tripping over Sasuke, who is already on the ground, and hitting him on the back of the head. I don't know if that helps. xP**


	11. Rich

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

A/N: **BEFORE 12AM! YES! :DDDDDDDD *Dexter's (Laboratory) Voice* Success! xDDD  
****I didn't say what the next challenge was on Anger, did I? Sorry. Well, it's Rich. Originally, I was going to make this all action and no dialogue, but seeing as I'm more of a dialogue kind-of-girl, I made it all dialogue. I'm such a loser. xD Anyway, I'd like to thank the **_**very small **_**amount of readers/reviewers/favoriters (that's not a word) that I have, so far (hopefully). They makes me happy. :D**

Warning: **It's all safe. And it's not what you think. Because I **_**know**_** you're thinking it. You'll understand what I mean momentarily. It's **_**really**_** not what you think.**

Disclaimer: **NARUTO'S NOT MINE!**

* * *

**11. Rich**

"Sasuke, it's _HUGE_!"

"It's not _that_ big, idiot."

"Yes it is! It's, like, _ten_ times bigger than mine! And it's nicer looking, too!"

"Naruto, I've seen yours. It's not that much smaller than mine, really."

"I _know _you've seen mine, Sasuke. You see it almost everyday. But yours is bigger. Just admit it."

"It's big, but yours isn't as small as you say it is."

"...Have you _really_ looked at mine? It's _tiny_!"

"You've really gotta stop selling yourself short, Naruto."

"It's short, too! It's short _and_ small!"

"Shut up, idiot."

"Really! It is!"

"Says you. I think yours it average size."

"And yours is _huge_!"

"Leave mine alone already!"

"But, Sasuke... IT'S ENORMOUS!"

"SHUT UP!"

"You're _so_ lucky! I wish I had one like yours. Can I have it?"

"No! Why the hell are you so damned difficult?"

"Because I'm me. But, seriously Sasuke. It's big. Admit it. Just say it's bigger than mine, and I'll shut up about it."

"But it's _not_."

"Sasuke, just say it."

"IT'S NOT!"

"IT IS!"

"..."

"..."

"...okay, so maybe it is a _little_ bit bigger than yours."

"It's a lot bigger than mine, but I'll shut up about it now, since you kinda admitted it."

"Thank you!"

"...but, really, Sasuke. Your house is a crap-load bigger than mine. Damn you rich people and your big, fancy houses."

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Haha!"

* * *

**Am I a perv? x3 Told you it wasn't what you thought it was. Unless you thought it was Sasuke's house. Then you're, like, psychic or something. :O**

**Off the subject here, but I think I'm in love with Andy Six. Lead singer of Black Veil Brides. Holy HE~LL. He is _hawt_. x333 Okay, so maybe I don't love him _that_ much. He's still hot. But I _am_ in love with Sweet Blasphemy. That song is awesome!**

**Next challenge: Nice... This might or might not be too hard...**


	12. Nice

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

A/N: **It's short. Rea~lly short. The shortest, so far. I don't really have much to say this time. But today has been a productive day. Finally cleaned a little. My room looks nice. If you wanna see it, I did a meme that involved taking multiple pictures of my room, so visit my dA account (link on my profile). You stalkers can see it there. **

**I'm kidding. Please, stay here. Don't look at my room. Please.**

**I've still gotta bathe my dog. And clean the rest of the bathroom. Eff. The backroom. The Wii Room. Gotta clean it... Eff.**

Warning: **It's clean, safe, and lemon-free! Does that disappoint you?**

Disclaimer: **Naruto = Kishi (as in Naruto isn't mine). The idea for the fic = me (as in I came up with the idea for the fic).**

* * *

**12.) Nice**

He's the complete opposite of me. He isn't anything like me. We'd have nothing in common.

His hair is blond. His eyes are bright blue. His skin is tanned. He cares. He worries. He fights for what he believes in. He's got a ton of friends. He's loud and outgoing. He's got a bright personality. He doesn't give up. He keeps his promises. He's undamaged. He's _nice_.

But me? I'm the exact opposite of his being.

I don't care. I have no worries. I fight just to fight. I have no friends. I'm quiet and reserved – most of the time. I've got the dullest personality in the history of dull personalities. I don't even try. I don't give a damn about promises. My hair is black. My eyes are black. My skin is freaking _pale_. I'm damaged. I'm not nice.

And, yet, I'm attracted to him. Is this the whole 'opposites attract' thing people are always talking about? Why do _I_ have to feel it? I, usually, don't feel anything. So, why do I have to feel_ something_ for this guy? Why do I feel like _this_ whenever I see him, hear him, think about him? I hate this feeling.

It makes me feel... Nice.

* * *

**That was shorter than I thought it'd be. It takes up more than half of a notebook page, yet it's only, like, three paragraphs on here. What the heck? Technology, I swear...**

**Eh. I'm actually kinda bored. Maybe I'll draw, or go play Wii. Wi~i. I love you, Wii. You better not break, you S.O.B. You were three-hundred dollars all together, so you better not break. Though, I do have that warranty on you. But still. You break, I kill you.**

**Challenge Number Thirteen is... No, I'm saving that one... Hmmm. Okay, Summer. It's summer now, so, why not?**


	13. Summer

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update (Pssh, yeah, **_**two**_** days). Been kinda busy. I've got this **_**crackfic –**_** of all things – stuck in my head, and it totally sucks. I've been writing it down, hoping it would help, but it only makes it **_**worse**_**. Maybe it'll be outta my head once I write it **_**all**_** down. So, here's Summer. Hope you like it. :D**

Warning: **Not-really-descriptive nudity, a little bit of 'mind-in-the-gutter' speak, and minor language. But, let me remind you: You can say the word 'bitch' on TV without getting bleeped out. Just a reminder. So, I'll give it a T, to be safe.**

Disclaimer: **...I don't own Naruto...**

* * *

**13. Summer**

"Sa~suke," I moaned, fanning myself with my hand. "It's _HOT_!"

Sasuke gave me a sarcastic look. "Naw, really? I thought it was cold, because I'm over here freezing my ass off." He was fanning himself just as hard as I was.

We were both naked from the waist up, sprawled on the wooden floor of Sasuke's parent's summer home. We'd be cooled off right now, if it weren't for the busted air conditioner, that decided to be an asshole as soon as we got here. Sasuke said it broke because they don't really use the home as much as they used to, and this year had been the hottest summer it's ever been.

Now, we could go to the beach, but it's about an hour away. There's, also, a lake, but it's almost _two_ hours away.

"Sasuke?" I asked. I stopped fanning myself and put my arm over my eyes.

"Hm?" he grunted.

"Why the _hell_," I asked. "are we so far away from all of the water?"

"Well, there's a hot spring out-"

"_HOT_ spring, Sasuke. I'm looking for _super cold_ water! Why do you have a hot spring, anyway?"

"I don't know! Do _you_ wanna drive us to the beach?"

"..."

"I didn't think so."

I moaned again. "Isn't there _anything_ that can cool us off?" Sasuke didn't reply. I heard him get up and walk away. '_He probably got tired of my bitching_,' I thought.

A few minutes passed. Then, I heard Sasuke's footsteps coming towards me. He stopped right above me, and the next thing I knew, my face was attacked by a very cold rush of water. I leaned forward, sputtering as I tried to get the water away from my lips so I could speak.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"You said you wanted to cool off," Sasuke said. I wiped my face and looked at him. Of course, he had on his infamous smirk.

I wiped my lips and said, "You didn't have to poor water on my face so suddenly." I got an idea as soon as the words left my mouth. "THAT'S IT!"

"What?" Sasuke asked dumbly.

"Your bathtub!" I said, getting off the ground. I smiled widely, walked past Sasuke, and went down the hallway.

"My bathtub?" Sasuke asked from behind me.

"Yeah," I said. I walked into the master bedroom, into the bathroom, and there it was. The tub was huge – because rich people had _huge_ things – and I was sure enough it would fit both Sasuke and I comfortably.

I turned on the water, put it all the way to the right, and stripped off the rest of my clothes – which must've surprised Sasuke, because I heard him choke on, most likely, air. I pushed down the plate that keeps the water from going down the drain, causing the water to fill the tub.

"You're... Gonna take a bath?" Sasuke asked.

I put one foot into the water. It felt so good, it was like I was melting. "O~h, gawd," I threw my head back, groaned, and licked my lips. "That feels _so_ good." (A/N: mind-in-the-gutter speak starts here.) I nearly jumped into the tub. I looked over at Sasuke. His eyes were widened a bit as he began to remove his shorts. "Hurry up," I said, splashing some water at him. "You'll feel _great_."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," he said.

My eyes narrowed. "Not that kinda great, you big perv." Sasuke got into the tub, and as soon as he did, his face scrunched up in pleasure. He, too, moaned.

"That _does_ feel great," he said, sinking into the tub.

I turned off the water once the tub was full enough to drown in. We splashed around in the delightfully freezing cold water like little kids. After about half an hour, the water became slightly luke-warm, but it was still soothing.

"Ahhh," I said, sinking my head down into the water. It was quiet, besides the sound of Sasuke's hand moving the water around. I lifted my head up for air and took a deep breath before I went back under. I felt something tap the top of my head and I came back up.

I wiped my face off with my hand. "What is it?" I asked.

"Maybe we should get out," Sasuke said. "We're getting all wrinkly and the water's starting to get a little warm."

"But it still feels good," I said.

"Okay," Sasuke said. He dunked himself under the water, wetting his hair again. "But only for a few more minutes."

We ended up having another splashing fight, throwing water all over the floor and maybe even the walls. Our skin was very wrinkled when we finally got out half an hour later. I slipped and fell on my butt because of all of the water that was on the floor, but it felt comfortably numb. Sasuke helped me to the bed, where we fell asleep. Our bodies were covered only by the big beach towel we stole from the cabinet.

We woke up early the next morning. Unfortunately, we both got sick from not drying off properly.

* * *

**Yes, it was a short one. I know, I know. I'm sorry. I might make the next one longer. Might. Depending on what it is...**

**Well, what a coincidence. It's Medicine. I'll probably just make it a continuation of this drabble, since they both got sick in the end. Yeah...**

**On another note, I have a question: I'm already on the thirteenth drabble. When should I start making things a _little_ more M rated? I should just wait until, like, the twentieth one, huh?**


	14. Religion

**Naruto: A 100 Theme Challenge Love Story**

A/N: **...I fail, don't I? It's been, like, MORE THAN A WEEK since I've updated! Which is why I'm going to have to start updating weekly instead of daily. Life is getting pretty busy now. It kinda sucks, but, hey, what can I do? (Update when you're supposed to, that's what!)**

**Sorry to disappoint anybody. Is anyone disappointed? Hmmm. Maybe. But, yeah, sorry.**

**Oh, and again, I fail, because I didn't do Medicine. I did Religion instead for reasons. My friend was baptized a on August 17****th****. So, I was kinda inspired by her.**

**OH! And please – **_**please**_** – try not to find this offensive. I have nothing against religions. I'm agnostic. (If you don't know what that means, I suggest you look it up before you read this story.) If you think you might find this offensive – though I don't really think anyone will – I advise you to read with caution. My apologies.**

Warning: **Very minor language, religion-speak, and some pervy-ness, because I can never resist making **_**someone**_** a perv.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any religions... Imagine if people could own religions...**

* * *

**14. Religion**

"I'm not going," I said, sitting down on the bed.

"C'mon, Sasuke," Naruto whined. "This is the _only_ time I'll make you go."  
"I'm an atheist, Naruto," I said. "What makes you think I'll go to church? And aren't you atheist, too?"

"I'm _agnostic_," he said. "I'm a skeptic, meaning I partially believe."

"No, there is no 'partial believer'," I said. "You either believe or you don't."

Naruto came over and sat down next to me. The bed let out a soft creak. "Please, Sasuke?" Naruto pleaded."It'd mean a lot to me – and my parents – if we went."

"Do your parents know you're agnostic?"

"That's not the point."

"I'm gonna take that as a no."

"Why are you an atheist, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Because I don't believe in God," I said. "My parents didn't really raise me to believe in God, or to believe in any religion, for that matter."

"But, why?"

"I see no real proof."

"What do you mean, 'no real proof'? What about the Bible? It talks about everything that happened with Jesus and God and all of them. It's plenty of proof."

"'All of them'? Sure. And the Bible is just a book. There are trillions of books in the world."

"_Just_ a _book_? _JUST_ _a BOOK_?"

"Well, what about you, Mr. Partial Believer? Why do you only 'partially believe'?"

"Well, um..."

"Well?"

"...We're not talking about me!"

"Yes we are."

"Ugh! Why?"

"Because I'm curious."

"...I'm not sure. I mean, yeah, religion has proven plenty of things, but so has science. Let's just say, they both have their pros and cons."

"Okay... But I'm still not going."

"Sa~suke! Please?" Naruto pounded his fists against the mattress. "I bought new clothes for us and everything!"

"Why?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Because I was _hoping_ you'd say yes!"

"You mean, you _assumed_ I'd say yes."

"Sasuke, don't start th-"

"You _assumed_. And you know what happens when you assume, Naruto."

"Sasuke, pleas-"

"You know, right?"

Naruto mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked, getting closer to him.

"I make an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'!"

"Thank you."

"You're such a jackass, Sasuke."

"Well, we're both asses, I guess. Since you _assumed_."

It was quiet for a few seconds. Then, I heard the bed creak again and Naruto's hands grabbed onto my shoulders as he swung into my lap. He started to rub my chest with one hand, still holding onto my shoulder with the other.

"Well," he said. "I guess I can't convince you. You've already made up your mind."

"Yup," I replied.

"It's such a shame, though," he said. His voice became lower.

"What is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto's lips were to my ears. I could feel his hot breath against the side of my neck. "We won't be able to have _sex_ in a church," he whispered.

My eyes widened. I couldn't speak.

"We haven't had sex in a church yet, have we?" he continued to whisper, pretending that he didn't know. "Isn't it on your list?"

"...Y-Yeah," I stuttered, thinking about the small notepad in the bottom drawer of the nightstand.

"Hmm, what a shame," Naruto said. He patted my chest and jumped off my lap. He walked off somewhere. I was too shocked to see where.

A minute later, Naruto said, "Do you wanna take a shower before we go?", but I was dressed before he even asked the question.

* * *

**I is perv. And failure.**

**Again, sorry if this may have offended you. It wasn't my intention.**

**Next challenge is...!**

**Hunh. Science. This is going to be... Fun? :P**


	15. Stars

A/N: **I did it again. I lied. I think I'm just gonna start picking the themes depending on my mood.**

**I said I was going to do Science, but I wasn't in the science mood. So, I did Stars, instead. It's gonna be short. Not really what I wanted, but I'm having a little bit of trouble. I think I'm losing it. My creativity. Ever since Sunday, when I got into the first **_**actual**_** argument with my father. I never realized how bad it is to repress feelings. :\**

**Anyway, yeah. I need some **_**serious**_** inspiration. Stat. Anybody know some good fics that involve pairings I like or an artists on dA that they'd like to recommend? (All of my favorite pairings are on my profile page.) Please and thank you.**

Warning: **It's safe. It's not even that ****perverted. So, you may proceed without caution.**

Disclaimer: **I do not – for the **_**millionth time**_** – own Naruto.**

* * *

**15. Stars**

"They're so... _Bright_," Naruto breathed out. "I've never seen so many before... W~ow..."

"Because we live in the city," I said. "The buildings there are so bright, we can't see the stars."

I had brought Naruto to an empty field, about 10 miles away from our home in the city, so he could see all of the bright stars in the sky. I even brought a tent and some sleeping bags, in case he wanted to camp out because knowing him, he'd probably want to.

"W~ow," Naruto repeated. "So _bright_."

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked him. My brows furrowed when I saw him staring up at the night sky, his expression saying that he wasn't pay attention, but them I smiled. At least he was happy. I looked up at the sky with him.

"How do they get so bright?" Naruto asked.

"What, the stars?" I said. "They're just big balls of gas. Like the Sun."

"But... Why?" I looked at him, feeling my eyebrow twitch up.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why are they so bright?"

"...it's burning gas. Burning gas is bright. Think fire."

"No, there's gotta be a different reason. A less _logical_ reason."

"You're still denying logic?"

"Yes. I don't like logic."

"A lot of people don't."

Naruto looked at me, the look in his blue eyes making my chest tighten. "But you do."

I looked away from him, the look being too much. I scratched the back of my head and took a deep breath. "It just makes since to me."

We had an awkward moment of silence, but he broke it, saying, "Well, I guess stars do kinda look like fire-y things in the sky."

"Yeah..." I said, still feeling a little awkward. But then I felt something big and warm wrap around my chest. I looked down, seeing Naruto's shining eyes. They were brighter than any of the stars in the sky.

"Regardless," he said. "I'm glad you brought me here, Sasuke." He hugged me tighter. "I get to see all of the beautiful stars with you." He rubbed my back, causing my shirt to ride up a little. "We're camping out here, right?" he asked, a smile on his face.

It didn't matter if I believed in logically side of life, and Naruto believed in the unknown side. Neither of us _really_ cared. Just as long as we had each other, we were happy.

I laughed, kissed his soft forehead, and hugged him back. "Yeah. We're camping."

* * *

**Told you it was short. And I pretty much went off topic again. I hate it when I do that. It's a habit. A bad habit. **

**So, I'm just going to start keeping the next challenges a secret and let you wonder what it'll be.**

**And, can _someone_ please answer my cry for help and recommend _something_? Please? I'll love you forever if it's good.**


	16. Birth

**A/N: ...um... Hello... I died... I'm sorry. The car was in the way. It wasn't my fault. I don't really want to go into much detail about it.**

**So, I've got a new 'challenge'. It's probably not even one, but I'm making it one now. *unenthusiastic yay***

**Disclaimer: I _want_ to own Naruto, but we can't always get what we _want_, now, can we?**

**Warning: Fluffy M-Preg. I don't understand M-Preg. I mean, it's cute... Kinda. I dunno where I stand on it... Now, the last word is either PG-13 or R. I'm not sure anymore.**

* * *

**16. Birth**

"You're doing it again," Sasuke said. He was smiling, looking down at my stomach.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"You're stomach," he said. He pointed at it. "You keep rubbing it."

"Well, yeah," I said, as if Sasuke had just stated the obvious. "I do it unconsciously now."

Sasuke kept his eyes on my stomach. "You're getting bigger," he said.

"Obviously," I almost yelled. A blush spread across my face. "How else is the baby supposed to grow?"

"I know," Sasuke said, holding up his hands. "I know."

The room was quiet, sans the creaking sound of the rocking chair I was sitting it.

"So, what do you think it is?" Sasuke asked.

"_It_?" I said. "You mean the _baby_?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"Hmmm..." I stopped rocking and thought. "I'm not sure. We wanted it to be a surprise, right?"

"Uh-huh," Sasuke muttered.  
"So, I guess we'll have to wait to find out."

"But aren't you supposed to have, like-" He held up his hands, motioning his fingers to do that stupid air quote thing. "'motherly instincts', or whatever?"

"...First off, Sasuke, I'm a guy. This wasn't even supposed to happen. Not that I'm saying having a baby is a _bad_ thing! But, really, this isn't logical. At all. I'm pretty sure my 'motherly instincts' don't expand _that_ far."

"Oh..." Sasuke pauses. "Okay then."

It had been obvious – over the past eight months – that Sasuke was becoming more and more nervous about the baby and I. Of course, he had good reason to be. I was _male_, but I'm going to be _giving birth_. That's not exactly something you should take lightly.

"Do you hate me?" Sasuke asked.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Sasuke, for the _billionth_ time, _no_, I do _not_ hate you."

"Oh. Okay."

There was another long silence. Five minutes had passed when I saw Sasuke's eyes grow wide as his jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"Um," his voice cracked. "Where, um... Where does...?"

"Spit it out, Sasuke."

"...Where's the baby gonna... Come _out_ of?"

It took me a second to contemplate his words until my eyes grew and my jaw drop.

"Oh... SHIT!"

* * *

**It was short.**  
**Again, I'm sorry. I was having a bit of a rough time, but that shoudn't be an excuse. I mean, it's been a _whole month_. But, yeah, sorry...**


	17. Moderation

A/N: Not much to say. I'm tired. Can I go to bed now?

Warning: ...they're arguing about sex. So, I'll give it a T.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not.

* * *

17. Moderation

Moderation. It's a good way to live life. Not too much; not too little. Moderation is just right.

Tch. Try telling that to Naruto.

"It's my turn to be on top," Naruto said as he straddled my hips. He looked down at me, a cocky smirk on his face.

I wanted to slap it off.

"Hn," I said, pushing him off my hips and down onto the mattress of our bed. "You were on top last time, remember? And maybe even the time before that." I placed my hands on the mattress, Naruto's head right in-between them. "It's my turn."

"But Sasuke..." Naruto said. He brought his hands up to my chest and slowly ran his hands down it, ghosting his fingertips around my nipples on purpose. I had to suppress the slight shiver of pleasure it gave me. "I know you like it more when I'm on top."

My eyes narrowed, ignoring his hands. "I hate it when you're on top," I said. "but not because _you're_ on top. First off, you use hardly any lube. That hurts. A lot. Second, you're selfish. Just because _you_ already came doesn't mean I did, too. I had to get myselfoff last time, because _you_ fell asleep. So, no. Tonight, I'm on top. Now, are you gonna take off your boxers yourself, or do I have to rip them off?"

Naruto stared up at me, dumbstruck. His hands had ceased movement long ago, but he still kept them on my lower abdomen. No doubt he was ready to slip them down my boxer shorts.

He was quiet for a minute. Then, he said, "...but I wanna be on top."

"No," I said coldly. "It's _my_ turn, Naruto. _I'm_ on top tonight, whether you like it or not. So I guess that means I'll be ripping these off."

I tugged on Naruto's boxers, pulling one side forward as I pulled the other side back. Before Naruto had a chance to protest, a loud _rip_ sound echoed through our bedroom.

"Sasuke! What the hell?"

"Well, you weren't going to take them off anytime soon, were you?"

"Wait, stop! This is rape! _RA~PE_!"

"You can't rape the willing, Naruto."

"But I'm not – MMMM!"

* * *

I really need to go to bed. *facemeetspillow*


	18. Jealousy

A/N: Haha~. Haa~. Ahaha~ha! HAHA! Hee~! Hehe. Ha~... Hello. :D

This was supposed to be from Naruto's POV (I have a thing going where the POV alternates every challenge, if you haven't noticed), but this _had_ to be in Sasuke's POV. It was perfect, and I didn't feel like changing the challenge.

Oh, and I have _nothing_ against Sai. In fact, I love him. But not as much as Sasuke, of course. No one surpasses his love. :D

Warning: A jealous, paranoid Sasuke. That itself is a warning. Along with language and sexual themes. But when is there _not_ language and sexual themes?

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

18. Jealousy

I stared at Naruto from across the restaurant, eyes narrowed.

It was _him_ again. That _stupid_ guy, with his _stupid_ short, black hair and his _stupid _pale skin and his _stupid_ fake smile. I know what's hiding behind that smile; it's rape. Pure, cold-hearted rape. He wants to rape Naruto. _My_ Naruto.

'Nuh-uh, bitch,' I thought. 'You're not touching that. Ever.'

My eye twitched. He made Naruto laugh.

What're they talking about? What the hell's so funny? Are they laughing at _me_? No. Naruto wouldn't laugh at me. He loves me. Not that _stupid _guy. With his _stupid_ half-shirts. That shirt _screams_ rapist. Doesn't Naruto see that?

Naruto laughed again. This time, he laughed louder. My eye twitched again. I balled my hands into fists, clenching and unclenching them beneath the table.

His guy; he only comes when it's empty in the restaurant. When Naruto's shift starts. He comes to see Naruto. I know this because all he orders is a glass of water. Every time. He even mocks me, looking at me every now and again, telling me how much fun he's having thinking about raping Naruto, with his eyes.

I watched them, moving from table to table to get a closer view. Of course, that guy noticed me. He glanced at me, the look in his dark eyes causing me to shiver with anger. His eyes went from me, to Naruto, then back at me. I glared at him, almost baring my teeth, when I saw his hand. Going for Naruto's ass. _My_ ass.

I jumped across the table and ran to Naruto. Fortunately, I ran fast enough to grab Naruto and move him out of the way before that guy could lay one of his dirty fingers on him.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto said, obviously confused by the situation. "What're you-"

"He's _mine_!" I yelled. "This-" I cupped Naruto's ass in my hands, giving it a firm squeeze, causing him to squeak. "-belongs to _me_!"

To make my point, I grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair, pulled it to the side, and exposed one side of his neck. Before he could protest, I licked him, sliding my tongue down from his earlobe to his collar bone, then bit down on the sensitive flesh on his neck. He let out a strangled moan, my sudden aggressiveness surprising him, and entangled his fingers in my hair, pulling at it softly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, his masochism taking over.

I bit down harder. Hard enough to break the skin and taste Naruto's metallic-yet-sweet blood. Naruto tugged on my hair, debating on whether or not he wants me to stop or keep on going, but when I looked down and saw that _stupid_ guy _grinning_, I let go of Naruto.

As I unlatched my lips – and teeth – from Naruto's neck, I gave an involuntary shudder. Naruto gasped at the loss of my lips, his body also shivering a bit.

"Sasuke, you jackass," Naruto breathed. "What was _that_ for?" He brought his hand up to his neck, swiping it against the bite I just gave him, and looked at it. "I'm bleeding."

Naruto smacked me upside the head, then walked off towards the bathroom.

"Well." I looked down again, my eyes meeting empty ones. "That was quite a performance."

"Tch," I said, crossing my arms. "That wasn't your own personal peepshow, buddy. I was trying to prove my point."

"And what was your point, exactly?" he asked.

"That Naruto is _mine_," I spat. "Don't you dare _think_ about touching him, or I'll kill you."

Then, the guy did something I thought I'd never see.

He laughed. Hard. Hard enough to start crying.

"You..." he said as he began to calm down. "You think I..." He let out a small laugh. "You think I like that blond guy you just bit?"

"Um...?" I said, my eyebrow raising. "Don't you?"

"Oh, no," the guy said. He shook his head. "No, I don't like your little blond boy." He got up from the table, resting his hands against it. He jutted his hips out towards me. "I'm more interested in you."

I gave him a blank stare. I was dumbfounded. "Me?"

"Oh, yeah," he said. He licked his lips, his eyes looking me up and down. He was undressing me with his eyes. His freaking _eyes_!

"...I gotta go," I said, running into the bathroom to join Naruto.

* * *

Haaa. Oh, Sai. You never cease to amaze me. xD

I'm tired. Nighty-night. :D


	19. Sickness Part 1

**Sickness**

A/N: **Sickness probably isn't a challenge, but I was **_**definitely **_**in the mood to write it. It's not about, like, 'I need to take some cold medicine' sickness, though. It's... It's**** complicated. It's the reason I didn't update last week. ****I mean, **_**I**_** wasn't sick, but... Yeah, it's just complicated.  
This is just part ONE of... Two? Maybe three? I dunno. I _just_ started typing part two after, like, a month.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.**

Warning: **Major profanity, mild violence, angst, and heated passion rated somewhere between -13 and R. So, all together, it's R. And it's pretty damn long. Most of these warnings come later.**

* * *

**19. Sickness**

I was a couple of blocks away from Sakura's house, a few street lights, the moon and stars illuminating the way. I was sweating, the night hot and thick with air. Drenched in sweat, my shirt felt like it weighted a ridiculous about of pounds, and my legs were becoming numb. All I could hear was the sound of my erratic heartbeat drumming in my ears. I couldn't breath. I was gasping for air like a fish out of water. But I didn't care.

He was back.

Sasuke was back.

And I had to see him.

When I turned into Sakura's street, her house coming into view, I felt my chest tighten in anxiety. When Sakura had called me – at three o'clock in the morning – my first though was that it had to be some pretty important news, for her to be waking me up at an ungodly hour. I didn't even get chance to say 'hello' when I picked up the phone. Sakura started telling me – though her words were barely comprehensible over her loud sobs and hiccups – that Sasuke was back.

I was a little skeptical – or in denial – at first, but I knew from the sound of her hysterical voice that it was true. Her voice hadn't sounded like that since the day Sasuke _left_. So, I dropped my phone, not even bothering to hang up on Sakura, and ran out of my house. I didn't even glance at my car, deciding that it wasn't worth my time, even though Sakura's house is about ten blocks away from mine. It didn't matter.

I had to see Sasuke.

_Needed_ to see Sasuke.

See him. How bad he looks. How bad he is.

Oh, Sasuke...

At Sakura's door, I tried my best to collect myself. My legs were wobbling and I had to hold myself up against the frame of the screen door. My body was throbbing, from the top of my skull to beneath my toes. I was still gasping, my lungs needing more and more air. I felt light-headed. I was swaying for side to side. I almost considered taking off my shirt.

Truthfully, I was afraid. Terrified, in fact. But I was also excited, and anxious, and... Pissed. Very pissed. I hadn't noticed it until now, but I was very pissed off. I answered Sakura's call, pissed. I ran out the door, pissed. I ran all the way here, pissed. And I hadn't noticed it until now that I was pissed.

Sasuke...

He fucked up.

He fucked up bad.

When I could breath a little better and my heartbeat slowed its pace, I knocked on Sakura's screen door. It felt like decades passed before she answered.

Sakura opened the door, her pink hair ruffled and mused. She was still in her pajamas. The faint, sad smile on her face didn't reach her eyes. Her puffy, red eyes. She had obviously been crying. She was _still_ crying, right in front of me.

"Come in," Sakura whispered hoarsely. She moved out of the way, allowing me inside. I walked through the door and into her living room. It scanned the room, but only for a millisecond.

He was sitting on the couch, head bowed, hands on his knees.

My lungs closed up.

I couldn't breath.

Tears stung my eyes. Something else I hadn't noticed: I was crying _before_ I walked into Sakura's house. I had started crying when I was on the phone with her, but it hadn't been apparent until now.

I watched him, studied him, trying to take in as much of him as I could, from his feet to his hair. His sneakers – the sneakers I had gotten him for his birthday two years ago – sneakers that had been pure white – were now stained black and brown, adorned with holes and tears of all sizes.

His jeans were dark, also stained, and were equally ripped, his knees clearly visible.

His t-shirt... Oh, his t-shirt. I remember that t-shirt fairly well. It had once been _my_ t-shirt, until I gave it to Sasuke. It looked better on him; fitted him nicer. But now, the t-shirt no longer looked the same. No longer possessed the same memories, the same meanings. It too had once been white. Simple. Plain. But Sasuke made it look... Different. Now, it was a dirty yellow color, marked with a variety of color stains.

And his hair... God, I loved his hair. I adored it. Even envied it. The shade of it; how it appeared black, but how it had a blue tinge to it. The shape of it; how it naturally spiked up in an abnormal way. The feel of it; so soft and silky. It felt so damn _good_, running my fingers through his hair. I used to do it for hours on end. I even envied the way his hair smelt. It wasn't the shampoo or hair conditioner he used. No, Sasuke's hair... It had a smell of its own.

Now, looking at it, thinking about how it _used_ to look, I feel disgusted. Sasuke's hair was slick with oil, stating that he hadn't showered in a while. It had lost its vibrant color, its natural beauty. Even his spikes were almost unnoticeable. His hair was revolting. I felt sick, just looking at it.

I felt sick, just looking at Sasuke.

He coughed a dry cough. It made me flinch.

"Sasuke..." I heard Sakura's shaking voice say from behind me. "Sasuke... It's Naruto..."

Sasuke looked up as soon as Sakura said my name.

I wished he hadn't.

His face... Sasuke's face...

It wasn't his face.

Sasuke's face wasn't dirty or grimy or oily. His face wasn't scarred or scabbed or scraped. His eyes weren't dead, or hollow. They weren't empty. His nose wasn't flaky or red. His lips weren't chapped or dry or busted.

No, none of that was Sasuke.

This wasn't Sasuke. This person was a _stranger_; someone I didn't know. He wasn't Sasuke.

The stranger on Sakura's couch straightened up at the sight of me. His eyes widened.

He got up from the couch, causing it to release a groan, but kept his eyes on me. He walked closer to me. I wanted to run away, far away, from here, but my feet wouldn't move.

I couldn't stop staring. Staring at this stranger. At this stranger's features, and how the longer I looked at them, the more familiar they became.

You know how people say, 'it was like seeing a car crash: it's rude to stop and stare at, but too hard to look away from'?

That's how I feel right now.

I didn't want to stare, but I just couldn't look away.

"Naruto..." his voice croaked. I flinched again, shocked by the sound of his voice.

This man was definitely not Sasuke.

"Naru-" the Sasuke imposter croaked again, but I held up my hand in protest, silencing him.

"G-Give me a minute," I hissed. I yanked my eyes off of the train-wreak in front of me and looked down at the floor.

I had to collect myself again. I was losing it. Fast.

I closed my eyes. My whole body was shaking, boiling over with anger. My hands balled into fists. Tears stung my eyes and rolled down my cheeks at an uncontrollable pace. I could feel sweat beading down my forehead and the back of my neck. My chest tightened tighter than it had ever before. Tighter than when Sasuke left. And – fuck – it hurt. I couldn't breath again. I felt like I was having a heart attack. My heart – it hurt the most. It was like someone had stuck their hand through my chest and started squeezing my heart as hard as they could.

"Na-" he tried again.

"I said give me a minute!" I shouted, eyes opened and glued to the floor.

I heard Sakura let out a loud whimper behind me.

'Great,' I thought, tearing my mind away from the Sasuke insanity for a split second. 'Hopefully she won't start bawling.'

I tried breathing. In. Out. In. Out. In... O~ut. I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to relax my muscles. I looked back up at Sasuke.

Then, all of my hard work went down the drain.

At first, I wasn't sure how or when it had happened, but – somehow – I ended up shoving Sasuke down onto the floor. The back of his head hit the cushion on the couch.

He seethed, but I didn't care if he was in pain. I stood over him, knelt down, gripped his collar with both of my hands, and pulled him forward.

"You aren't Sasuke!" I yelled in his face. I pushed him back into the cushion. "You aren't Sasuke! You're a stranger! I don't know who you are!" Violently, I pushed and pulled him back and forth. I heard Sakura's loud cries in the background. She was either pleading me to stop, or begging Sasuke to leave. I was too confused and filled with anger to even acknowledge her words.

"You aren't Sasuke!" I yelled again. "You aren't my best friend! You aren't him! Get out of here! GET OUT!" I shoved him back once more before Sasuke wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me into his chest, disabling the use of my arms.

I ended up laying on top of him, my chest pressed against his. My chin rested on his shoulder with my arms curled into his chest.

At that moment, I wasn't thinking about how bad he smelt, how disgusting he felt, or how much I hated him.

This touch – this _feeling_ – was... Familiar. There was only one person that made me feel like _this_ whenever we hugged.

My best friend... My love...

"Sasu-... ke..." I whispered.

It was then that I realized how much I had been crying. I was sobbing so hard my chest was heaving and I was shaking uncontrollably.

Sasuke was quiet as he held me in his arms. The tears in my eyes were coming out like water from a waterfall. My knees buckled. I'd have slid to the ground, if Sasuke hadn't been holding me.

"Sasuke..." I whispered again. "Sasuke... Sasuke..."

"It's me..." Sasuke whispered back. "It's me, Naruto..."

* * *

**And that's part one for ya.**


	20. Sickness  Part 2

**Sickness**

A/N: **Sickness probably isn't a challenge, but I was **_**definitely **_**in the mood to write it. It's not about, like, 'I need to take some cold medicine' sickness, though. It's... It's**** complicated. It's the reason I didn't update last week. ****I mean, **_**I**_** wasn't sick, but... Yeah, it's just complicated.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.**

Warning: **Major profanity, mild violence, angst, and heated passion rated somewhere between -13 and R. So, all together, it's R. And it's pretty damn long.**

_**Part 2**_

* * *

It hadn't hit me right away; I was too overwhelmed with nostalgic feelings. It hit me after about five minutes of hugging Sasuke. It sunk in. It seeped through the outer layer of my skin and made its way into the very core.

And I snapped once again.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

I brought my arm out and punched Sasuke in the stomach. Hard enough to make him let me go and fall to the floor. He clutched his stomach, rolling on his back from side to side, his teeth gritted.

"Jesus..." he hissed. He stopped rolling and took deep breaths. "I... Kinda deserved that..."

"No," I said, giving him a cold stare. "You deserve worse. You left us, Sasuke. You left your _friends_. Your family. Everyone. You left us all behind. And for what?" I tried to hold back my tears. "For drugs? For popularity? For _nothing_. You left us for _nothing_, Sasuke. Did you think doing coke and weed and E and all of that stupid shit would make you cool? Did you think it'd be fun to get high? To get so fucked up that you'd forget everything that happened? To get shitfaced every fucking day?" I kicked his side, causing him to yell. "That's not cool, Sasuke! That's stupid. That's really stupid. It hurt us when you left. It hurt _me_ more than you could _ever_ imagine." I had completely forgotten about Sakura. Tears rolled down my face, but I didn't care. "And I blame everyone – even myself – for your abandonment... Everyone... But you. I wanna blame you so bad. I know that it's all your fault. It was _your_ decision. _You_ left. But every time I try to blame you, I end up blaming someone else! Even now I have a hard time blaming you!" I straddled myself over Sasuke's waist and pulled him up to my face by his collar. "I could yell it to your face! I could yell, 'It's all your fault!' to your face, but I wouldn't be able to believe it! And I know it's because I'm in denial. I've been in denial this whole time! And as much as I wanna put all of the blame on you, I can't!" I started shaking him. "I just _can't_! And do you know why?"

I didn't wait for him to answer. I wasn't thinking about his answer or my actions or what I was saying. I only felt.

I kissed Sasuke. I kissed him like I never had kissed him before. Because I never _had_ kissed him before. I never told Sasuke about how I felt. I never told him that I lost interest in Sakura years ago. That he had filled the empty space in my heart that no one else could. That no one else ever would.

I never told him that I loved him.

I crushed our lips together. Harder. Tighter. To the point of no oxygen. We'd break our front teeth.

My kiss was no longer a kiss. It was me trying to tell him everything I wanted to tell him without having to say it. How much I've missed him. How much I've wanted to see him. Wanted to tell him. Wanted to kiss him...

How much I've wanted him all along.

* * *

**Part three will be the... Eheh... :blushes: Dirtier part.  
But it might take me a while to type it up. I'm horrible at smut. xD**


	21. Medicine

**Medicine**

**A/N: I fail... I'm sorry. I know I said I was going to work on the 'naughty' part for 'Sickness', but I was in a Medicine kinda mood, what with me recovering from a cold. I'M SORRY! I'll try to make it up to all of you with this little, itsy-bitsy piece of sexiness...**

**Warnings: Minimal sexiness... Until someone interrupts.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.**

* * *

**20. Medicine**

"Hey... Sasuke?"

It was just me and Naruto, laying down on the huge king-sized mattress that resided in one of the bedrooms of my family's summer home. We were both naked beneath cool, satin sheets with our limbs intertwined. I looked down at Naruto, only to be greeted by his mused, sunshine blond hair.

"What is it?" I responded.

"...I hate being sick."

I couldn't help but smile a bit. I kissed Naruto's hair lightly and ran my fingers through it gently.

We both had colds, brought on by falling asleep with wet hair and an air condition on full blast. Now, we were bedridden until we got better.

Naruto – who was curled up in my chest - coughed a dry cough.

"Sa~suke," he whined. Naruto unlatched himself from my body and sniffled. He brought the sheets over his head and stretched. I began to doze off when I suddenly felt something slither its way on top of my body from beneath the sheets. Then, I saw Naruto's blond hair poked out.

"What're you-" cough "-doing?" I said.

"Let's have sex," he said, placing light kisses on my chest.

"Go back to sleep," I said, ignoring Naruto's words and actions, even though sex sounded really good at the moment. "We're sick. Having sex isn't going to make us better."

"How about we try and find out?" he said as he slowly slid his hand down from my chest to my stomach, letting it linger right above my waistline. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Naruto," I said sternly. He looked up at me.

Naruto's blue eyes were half-lidded with dark lines under them. He had a little bit of clear snort running down his nose and there was some dried-up drool on the corner of his mouth.

"How attractive..." I said under my breath. It made me wonder how _I _looked.

I reached over to the nightstand, grabbed a tissue, rubbed the dry drool off Naruto's face, then pinched his nose with the tissue and attempted to get all of the snort out of it. Naruto somehow stayed still the whole time. When I finished up, I threw the tissue on the floor, along with all of the other tissues we've used.

"Now, go back to sleep," I said, trying to push Naruto back down onto the mattress, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed my lips. It was sloppy, of course, but Naruto was persistent. He flicked my upper lip with his tongue, then he licked my cheek. And then my other. Then my nose. Then he went back to kissing my mouth.

And that was when the door busted open.

"Oh, Sasuke, my dear little brother! I have brought you and your adorable boyfriend some medicine!"

"Itachi!" I yelled. I pushed Naruto back onto the mattress and practically jumped out of the bed. I sat up and tried to cover Naruto as much as I could. "What are you _doing_ here?"

"...was I interrupting something?" Itachi asked. I looked at him and saw that infamous smirk on his face. The smirk that always made me want to smack Itachi.

"No," I replied, breathless. I coughed violently, glaring at my older brother. "Now, answer my question. What're you doing here?"

"I told you," he said, holding up a small bag. "I came to bring you guys some medicine. But... You must be feeling better already, if you have the energy to do _tha_-"

"We weren't doing _anything_, Itachi." I gritted my teeth. I didn't call Itachi. How did he know where we were? Unless...

"Mom and Dad told me you and Naruto were spending the summer here," Itachi said, as if he could read my mind. "They also told me that you were both _sick_." Itachi wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manor.

"Shut up. We weren't doing anything. We're just trying to get better."

"Then why are you naked?"

I paused. There wasn't really any reason as to why we were naked. We just thought that clothes would be... Useless under these conditions.

"Because," I said. I looked back at Naruto. He was drooling and out like a light.

"Anyway," Itachi said. I directed my attention towards him, seeing that he was closer than he had been before. He was obviously spying on Naruto while he slept. "He's waiting for me in the car. I better get going." When Itachi said 'he', he had been referring to Kisame, his boyfriend of four years.

Itachi smiled as he handed me the bag, which was filled with cold medicine. He kissed the top of my head and poked my forehead like he always did.

"Have fun," he said as he ran out the door. A second later, I heard the front door slam shut.

"What the hell..." I said, rolling my eyes at my brother's weird behavior.

I cleared a small space next to me on the bed and emptied the contents of the bag. I grabbed the three bottles of cold medicine and put them on the nightstand and looked at what else Itachi had gotten us.

Then I screamed.

"ITACHI!"

Along with cold medicine, Itachi had also bought a five ounce bottle of fruit-scented lube and a small box of condoms. There was a note, too.

'_Have lots and lots of fun, little brother~_...'

* * *

**...AND! I'm going to bed. :P**


	22. Betrayal

**A/N: ...I hate it when I crush on my friends' boyfriends... xD**  
**I'm sorry if this doesn't make much sense. When I write with personal feelings, things don't usually make sense to anybody but me. And I'm sorry I keep putting off the third part of Sickness. I'm working on it, I swear.**

**Warning: Some sexual themes. Some. Not much.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishi.**

* * *

"Naruto?"

I looked up from my desk. "Sasuke? What're you doing here?"

I watched Sasuke walk into the class where my detention was being held. Thankfully, the teacher who was supposed to be supervising, Kakashi-sensei, left because he had to 'take care of something _really_ important'.

Sasuke walked over to me. "Detention," he said. "But you're sitting in my favorite desk." A grin formed on his face.

I tried my hardest not to blush. "Oh, is it?" I said.

"Yes, it-"

"Well, that's just too damn bad." I grinned back at him.

Sasuke stared at me, his smile growing. He and I both chuckled.

"Alright," Sasuke said. "I see how it is." He walked behind me, flicked my ear with his fingers, and plopped down in the desk to my right. As I rubbed my ear, Sasuke threw his backpack on his desk, made an annoyed sound, and sunk his face into it.

After a minute, I finally said, "Problems with Sai?"

Sasuke made another annoyed sound, muffled by his backpack, indicating that he was in fact having trouble with his boyfriend.

I stared at Sasuke, glad his couldn't see the frown on my face.

He and Sai had been dating for a little over a year now, and it was all thanks to me. I got them together. I thought they'd make a cute couple, for a few months, but they lasted longer than I had expected them to.

_A lot_ longer than I thought they would.

I sighed, quietly and sadly.

I was in love with Sasuke.

I had been in love with him even before I set him and Sai up, but Sai was one of my best friends, and when he said he was interested in Sasuke, I did everything I could to set them up.

I hate the fact that I'm so selfless.

I hate the fact that I'm in love with my best friend's boyfriend.

"Naruto?"

I blinked, and Sasuke's face turned into a blur as I felt something hot roll down my cheek.

"Hey," Sasuke said. He knelt down on the floor next to me. I hadn't realized he had been watching me the entire time. "Naruto? You okay?" He touched my arm, allowing me to feel his warm, soft hand against my skin. I flinched away from his touch and blushed. Sasuke stared at me, a puzzled expression on his gorgeous face.

"I'm ... sorry," I said, rubbing my arm. I wiped the tears from my eyes and laughed nervously. "I don't … Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. He looked in my eyes, trying to figure out what was wrong.

My heart said 'no'.

"Yeah," I said, sniffling. I nodded. "I'm okay. I don't know what came over me." I laughed nervously again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

'_I wish you could see how much I want you,_' I thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I looked away from Sasuke. "Thanks."

It was quiet in the detention room, the only sound coming from the clock on the wall at the front of the class.

"I'm breaking up with Sai."

My eyes widened at Sasuke's words. I stopped breathing. I looked at him, the serious expression on his face almost deadly.

"What?" I breathed. "Wha- … Why?"

Sasuke stared at me, hard. "For you."

I gasped. If it were possible, my eyes widened even more. I felt tears sting my eyes again.

"What?" I said again. I blinked, causing the tears to spill from my eyes. "Are you crazy? What're you saying?"

"Naruto." Sasuke grabbed my hands. I tried to pull away, and in the process, I ended up falling out of my desk. I pushed myself away from Sasuke, backing myself up into the wall.

Sasuke walked over to me, becoming closer with each step. I tried to sink into the wall, but it was impossible.

"Naruto," Sasuke said again. He was right in front of me now. He had his hands on my face. His cold, onyx eyes bore into my ocean-blue ones. "I love you."

More tears spilled. My heart ached. It felt like it was about to beat right out of my chest.

This wasn't right. Sai was my friend. I couldn't take the one he loves. It's not right. It's wrong. It's...

"Stop it!" I yelled. I pulled Sasuke's hand off of my face. "You don't mean that, Sasuke! You love _Sai_! Not _me_!"

"No." Sasuke put his hands on my face again and pulled it up, this time more forcefully. He made me look him in the eye. "I'm in love with _you_." He put his forehead against mine. "And I know you love me too."

"I don't-mm!" Sasuke cut me off by pressing his lips onto mine.

I tilted my head upward, causing his lips to slide down to my chin. He kept kissing me, though. He kissing me down from my chin to my neck, and with my head tilted, he had all the access he needed. He attacked my neck with his lips, nipping and licking my tanned flesh. I had to repress my moans.

"This-" I groaned. "This isn't _right_, Sasuke..."

"Shut up," Sasuke said before he bit down on my neck. I gasped harshly.

I ran my fingers through Sasuke's midnight spikes, pulling on it roughly.

My heart was about to explode.

This was wrong...

So wrong...

But why did it feel so right...?

"Stop!" I pleaded, tears streaming down my face.

Sasuke pushed his lips against mine again, but this time, he forced his tongue into my mouth. It clashed with my own tongue. Our tongues danced and swirled together, making it hard for us to breathe. Saliva trickled down the corner of my mouth.

This was so wrong, but I no longer cared. I wanted Sasuke more than anything, and now, I had him.

He was mine. No one else could have him...

And as we went further and further down the path of betrayal, I started listening more to what was _wrong_, and cared less about what was _right_.

* * *

**...that last sentence doesn't make sense, does it? xD**


	23. Sickness Part 3

**A/N: ...their love is sooo bipolar it's completely unrealistic now. xD**** I'm SERIOUSLY, SERIOUSLY, SERIOUSLY SORRY! Part four - I SWEAR - will be the LAST PART! THE DIRTY PART!**

**Warning: Some dirty-ness. Like I said, the fourth part will be the one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Sickness – Part Three**

"I'm sure he's just … overwhelmed."

I looked at Sakura, who(m?) was currently sitting on the couch next to me.

I sighed and said, "Maybe..."

I moved my gaze towards Sakura's bathroom door, where Sasuke was taking a shower. I could hear the running water, and I could almost imagine it running down Sasuke's pale body.

"Naruto," Sakura said. I turned my attention back to her. She smiled softly. "It'll work out."

I stared at Sakura's emerald-green eyes, which were still rimmed with red, and thought back to what had happened after I kissed Sasuke...

The air in the room changed drastically.

Nothing was the same now.

Sasuke's body was stiff as I kissed him. Tears streamed down my face and onto his.

We were staring into each others' eyes. Neither one of us were blinking. It was like an intense version of a staring contest.

I pressed my lips harder against Sasuke's slack ones. I wanted a reaction, and he knew it, but he wouldn't give me the satisfaction. That's how Sasuke was. A cold-hearted bastard.

I lifted my lips off of Sasuke's and slapped him across the face.

I had finally hit a nerve.

Sasuke pushed me off of him and pinned my onto the floor, his face only inches from mine. His teeth were bared at me. I only smirked.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled from behind us. She tried to pull Sasuke off of me, but she was too weak. "Please, stop!"

Sasuke stayed on top of me. His expression had digressed to a simple glare. We were like this for minutes, until Sasuke's face went blank.

He leaned down and kissed me.

Sakura didn't see the kiss. Either that, or she's choosing not to say anything about it.

I don't think even _I_ saw it. It had happened so fast. One second he was on top of me, the next he kissed me, and then he was already in the bathroom.

"You know he loves you, right?"

I looked at Sakura, but she was looking at the wall in front of her. I could see new tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's why he came back," she continued. "It's because he loves you..."

"Sakura-"

She laughed, letting a tear fall. "It's okay," she said as she wiped it away. "I've always known that I'd never stand a chance against you when it came to Sasuke's love."

I didn't say anything. I knew that Sakura loved Sasuke the way I did, too, but we both knew he'd never return her love.

"Oh," Sakura said. "He doesn't have a towel..." She gave me a hesitant look. "Could you … get him one? Without killing him? Please?"

"Now _that's _a challenge," I mumbled. I took a deep breath and frowned. "Sure," I said as I got up. "Where do you keep them?"

"In the cabinet right across from the bathroom," she said.

I grabbed him one, a blue one, and opened the door without knocking, since the water was still running.

"Sasuke," I said. I walked towards the sink, which was right next to the shower. Steam was floating the room. It made me wipe my forehead. "It's me. I'm just getting you a-"

Suddenly, I was pulled into the shower. Hot water drenched my clothes in a matter of seconds as it burned my whole body.

"What the _fuck_?" I yelled.

A pale hand covered my mouth. "Shh," Sasuke whispered into my ear. It was then that I realized I was pulled into his chest. Which meant that right behind me – _right_ _freaking behind me_ – was Sasuke's hot, naked, wet body. "She'll come in here if you yell," he whispered. He removed his hand from my mouth.

"Why must you always take _burning_ _hot_ showers?" I hissed. "You're gonna get dry skin." I reached out for the faucet to change the water's temperature, but Sasuke tried to stop me, and I ended up pushing it all the way to cold. It didn't take long for it to change.

"Holy-!" Sasuke put his hand on my mouth again.

"What did I just say?" he said.

I didn't answer him; I was too busy shivering. I tried to get away from the cold water, but I had forgotten that Sasuke was behind me. I pushed myself further into his body. I shivered against him.

"Nn, S-Sasuke," I gasped. "It's friggin' cold!"

Sasuke was silent. I shivered some more, and turned my head to look at him. He was looking away from me, a blush spread across his face.

"Sasuke?" I said. I moved my body a little and that's when I felt it. "Is that-"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled. "If you value your virginity, _get out right now._"

I stared at Sasuke, eyes widened and completely shocked. I swallowed and thought of what I was going to do. It only took me a second to decide.

"And what if I _don't_ value my virginity, Sasuke...?"

* * *

**...would anyone be mad if I took a break from writing?**


End file.
